Ranko Saotome (Vasto Lorde)
Appearance Personality History Masters Ashido Kano - controlling spiritual energy and katana skills Tia Halibel '- hollow powers '''Hisana Kuchiki '- hollow healing abilities '''Urahara Kisuke – Bankai Abilities Ranma, Arrancar Form: After receiving the soul reaper transfer technique as a vasto lorde from Ashido, which left his zanpakuto weakened and partially chipped, she turned into an arrancar. Physically, she is both quite strong and incredibly fast, although her arrancar skills alone are not strong enough to match the power of the top 6 Espada yet. However, she strives to be the strongest one way or another. Overall her abilities are like the parallel opposite of Ichigo’s. Her spiritual energy is so vast it pours out of her body sporadically, although it’s not so high that it oozes out of her body, so she is close to Ichigo in terms of base spiritual energy. White Cero: Fired from both of her hands, Ranma can fire a large white cero unique among arrancar. While an arrancar, she can’t fire the Moko Takabisha since she has not battle aura or a physical body to speak of. Sword skills: Due to her martial arts training, Ranma has knowledge of how to wield a katana with great skill, but she is not an expert. However, with Ashido Kano’s training her skill with a sword has improved significantly, although she still prefers to use her hands for her toughest fights. Sonido: While not the highest, her skill with Sonido is incredibly high even among the espada. Hiryu Shoten Ha: Ranma relearns how to use the Hiryu Shoten Ha on beings with spiritual energy instead of battle aura Kachu Tenshin Amaguriken Bala: A Technique used to shoot hundreds of precise balas at a distance using the Kachu Tenshin Amaguriken attack '-Zanpakuto Shikai, Kintora (Gold Tiger)': Since she became the first substitute arrancar, she gained a constant release soul reaper’s zanpakuto named Kintora as well, in the form of two metal bands on her wrists. When she communicates and controls her zanpakuto, and aura of yellow energy surrounds her fists, enhancing her spiritual energy and giving her access to powerful attacks '-Kintora’s special attack, Tora Kurassu Daun(Tiger Crashdown)': Ranma uses Kintora to form a massive amount of energy on her first and launches a gigantic blast of yellow spiritual energy at her opponent. Ranma, Neko Form: "Cut to Ribbons, Neko." Releasing her arrancar zanpakuto, Neko, in an explosive release, Ranma’s spiritual energy increases 10 fold instead of the normal 5. However, Ranma still has almost no sanity in this form, and develops a personality of a very dangerous cat around anyone except her closest loved ones. She would rather never use this form for many good reasons, especially considering how reckless she is in that form. Sonido: Ranko has a very fast, very unpredictable speed that allows her to use super fast sonido almost effortlessly, far higher then Ranma’s. However she can get careless, which leaves her open to attacks. Cat-fist/Strength: Ranma can shred almost all ordinary physical matter into shreds merely by swinging her claws from almost twenty feet away. Not only is it even stronger then her original cat first, when Kintora is used, it creates yellow claws of energy around her fingers, and can cause major damage to even the strongest of opponents. Her raw spiritual power focuses mostly on her claw attacks, although her physical strength increases quite a bit as well. Ranma's Bankai, Vajra Kintora (Invincible Lightning Gold Tiger): After training with Urahara, Ranma is able to unlock the power of her Bankai. On her release, her arrancar outfit turns into an outfit with a white kung-fu shirt, matching white pants, and a small cape that spreads down from her waist. Her steel bands have transformed into two form-fitting, sharp edged gauntlets made of pure adamant steel. Her spiritual power increases around 5 to 10 fold in this state. She normally fights without her arrancar sword when using her Bankai, even if the opponent is using a weapon. Unique Speed: Using her soul reaper training for Bankai, and her Bankai’s speed enhancing abilities, Ranma can move at a unique speed by combining sonido and shunpo to create ‘flash sound.’ She hasn’t complete control over it yet, but it’s aided her significantly against one of her most powerful fights. Strength: Her strength and fist speed are both multiplied by an incredible degree based on her enhanced condensed spiritual power. Hiryu Shoten Ha: Ranma can now create a more focused Hiryu Shoten Ha that can damage the opponent to a far higher degree Super Kachu Tenshin Amaguriken: Technique which allows her to punch thousands of times per second instead of a hundreds for a short time. White Kintora Fist: To enhance her gauntlets’ already incredible force, she can surround her gauntlets with a white fiery energy for strikes with significant power '-White Tora Kurassu Daun': Concentrating a massive amount of spiritual energy into her Bankai all at once, she combines the power of her white cero with her Bankai’s new energy to create a White Tora Kurassu Daun, a blast from her fist of incredibly dense white spiritual energy. Devil Hollow Ranma: Being a substitute Arrancar, just as Ichigo is a substitute Vizard, she also eventually undergoes a hollow transformation like something out of hell itself. Pardon the over the top terminology, but Ichigo became a Devil of Destruction, Ranma would be a Devil of Chaos. While she doesn’t have Devil Ichigo’s raw physical or destructive power, she is somewhat faster and more unpredictable. She seems to want to take an enemy apart bit by bit, while Ichigo seeks to instantly annihilate his opponents with the deadliest attacks once angered. She tears apart her opponents abilities through power that seems to defy reality, while Ichigo directly destroys anything that their opponent has using raw power. Based upon their differing yet similar personalities, their darkest side acts upon different method of annihilation. Physical Strength: While not nearly as strong physically as Ichigo’s Devil form, her strength is still on an unbelievable scale of power. Huge Red Cero: Ranma now has the power to fire the red devil cero from between her one horn and her 4 shoulder spikes, firing it around her neck. It’s close to Ichigo’s in power, but it’s not as huge. Sonido: In this form Ranma’s sonido sky rockets, going to near impossible levels of speed. She is able to attack at almost every angle at the same time. Telekinesis: Ranma’s Devil form has telekinesis abilities similar to those Ichigo used to retrieve his sword. Hers is so advanced that she can create telekinetic bursts to blast opponents flying backwords. Category:Ranko Saotome, the Substitute Vasto Lorde Category:Characters